


Screwing Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Bed Sex, Beds, Breaking the Bed, Community: fic_promptly, Domestic Fluff, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Dee really should have made time to find and deal with that loose screw.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_findlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/gifts).



> Written for m_findlow’s prompt ‘Any, any, there's definitely a screw loose somewhere (literally or figuratively),’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Setting:** Soon after Like Like Love

They’d talked things over before moving in together and decided to discard Dee’s bed, or at least put it in the guest bedroom, in favour of the massive king-sized one Ryo had inherited from his parents and had been sleeping in ever since. Ryo was too sentimentally attached to it to give it up, and besides, it was way more comfortable than Dee’s and he liked the extra space.

Dismantling it and transporting it across the city hadn’t been a problem, but it had been a bit wobbly since they put it back together in Dee’s newly enlarged apartment last week. There was definitely a screw loose somewhere, and Dee had meant to take a look for it when they got up this morning, but they’d ended up running late because the alarm clock hadn’t gone off and they’d overslept, so there hadn’t been time. As they left for work, Dee made a mental note to do it when they got home, but like with so many things he didn’t consider particularly urgent, it slipped his mind.

Work was busy; they solved a high profile murder, arrested the killer, and after they went off shift, Dee dragged a protesting Ryo out on the town because a bust like that was a cause for celebration. They had a little more to drink than maybe they should have, but it was okay, neither of them was driving and the Chief had already granted their request to take a couple of days off, so it wasn’t as if they’d have to get up early in the morning.

A little drunk, they made their way home and started making out in the elevator, then stumbled their way down the hall to their apartment, almost tripping over each other every couple of steps as they tried to walk while still kissing. Dee pinned Ryo against their apartment door, groping his partner with one hand and trying to unlock the door with the other, so when he finally succeeded in getting the key in the lock, the door swung open under their weight and dumped them in a heap on the floor. They were just drunk enough not to care.

Dee kicked the door shut with one foot and applied himself to the task of getting Ryo’s clothes off. After several minutes of awkward fumbling, it belatedly occurred to him that it might be easier to achieve his goal of getting Ryo naked if he weren’t laying on top him, so he rolled them until Ryo was on top. That seemed to help.

Things progressed rapidly after that. A bit of rolling around and tugging at clothing soon resulted in both of them being naked, at which point they decided that the floor was too cold and hard for comfort, especially when there was a huge, comfy bed in the next room.

Leaving their clothes scattered across the floor, they helped each other up, and once more trying to walk and kiss at the same time, somehow made their way across the intervening distance without bumping into every piece of furniture between them and their goal. Dee was a pretty good navigator, if he said so himself.

Practically throwing Ryo onto the soft, springy mattress, Dee grabbed the lube and wasted no time in preparing his lover. Standing at the end of the bed, he hooked Ryo’s legs over his shoulders and sank his length into his lover’s welcoming body. The sensation was so intense that he groaned in pleasure, head tipping back and eyes closing in bliss.

Fighting for control, he held still for a couple of minutes, taking deep breaths and trying to think un-sexy thoughts. He didn’t want this to be over before it began. As soon as he felt he could move without immediately coming, he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in. Ryo cried out, clutching at the covers, his back arching off the bed.

Dee quickly found a rhythm that suited them both and proceeded to pound into his lover, bracing himself on his forearms, knees pressed against the end of the bed to provide traction. It was one of his favourite positions because it allowed him to watch Ryo’s expressive face, seeing the pleasure he was giving his partner vividly displayed, and drowning in the depths of Ryo’s impossibly dark eyes. He was so beautiful like this; even after several years together he still took Dee’s breath away.

His thrusts speeded up as he got ever closer to orgasm. From the flush covering Ryo’s body and the pre-come drizzling steadily from his cock, Dee could tell that his lover was close too. Shifting his weight slightly to free one hand, he wrapped his fingers around his partner’s length and started to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Ryo was making the most delicious sounds, little grunts and whimpers and breathless gasps that went straight to Dee’s cock. So close.

Thrusting fast and deep again and again as Ryo howled and arched upwards, his whole body straining towards release, Dee felt the bed shift and start to tilt, and he suddenly remembered the loose screw.

“Oh fuck!” There was no way he could stop now!

Then with a creaking sound, the bed collapsed and he fell on top of Ryo mid-thrust, the abrupt change of angle tipping them both over the edge. Ryo howled, coming hard, and with one final thrust, Dee joined him. Boneless and panting, they slid down the sloping mattress, ending up in a heap on the floor for the second time that night.

“This is getting to be a habit,” Dee muttered. Ryo was too out of it to reply.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Some time later, Dee stirred. He wasn’t in a particularly comfortable position, but he didn’t quite have the energy to do anything about it yet. 

“I thought you said you were going to fix the bed,” Ryo mumbled muzzily.

“Didn’t have time,” Dee replied sleepily. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

“Oh. Okay.”

Silence fell again. In a little while they’d need to move, they couldn’t spend all night on the floor, but there was no rush, and anyway, Dee wasn’t at all sure his legs would support him after that. They felt rubbery and weak.

“Y’know, it’s a good thing we’ve got a spare bed.”

The End


End file.
